My Adorable Weirdo
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina is new to the leaf village. She meets Mikoto at a ramen shop and becomes good friends with her instantly. And she's starting to like the Hokage? (R&R. Suck- ish summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Kohona is as lively as ever. Especially with a red haired woman just moving into the village. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, she moved here from Whirlpool a few days ago and is currently strolling through the streets and shops of Kohona, meeting new people and getting use to the new surroundings. Her outfit consisting of a high-collared, white sleeveless blouse under a long, green loose-fitting dress, and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wandered the streets looking for some place she could get something to eat. Her eyes scanned the shops until they landed on ramen shop. Smiling wide, she made her way to the shop and took a seat on one of the stools, next to a black haired woman.

"One miso- ramen, please! And keep them coming!"

The man behind the counter smiled and began her order. The black haired woman next to her turned to face her, "Ah! Are you new to Kohona?" Kushina looked over to the woman and nodded happily, "It's very beautiful, ya know!" The woman smiled and extended her hand to her, "I'm Mikoto Uchiha." She grasped Mikoto's hand and shook it firmly, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

Mikoto smiled, both their orders being set in front of them. "Thank you." They said in union. Mikoto paused from her eating and watched Kushina scarf down her entire bowl like it was going to run away. "Wow, that's amazing." Kushina stopped her eating and looked over to the woman in question, cheeks puffed out full will with noodles, "Hm?" Mikoto giggled, "Aw, you're a cute one." Kushina swallowed her mouth full and laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

After they finished their meal, they walked around getting to know each other more, becoming really good friends. Mikoto told her about her husband, and about the Hokage Mountain and a little about Kohona itself. Kushina was scanning the crowds of all the people while Mikoto got some vegetables from a stand nearby. Some children ran happily through the streets along with some elders taking a stroll. "Mikoto?" The said woman looked up, "Yes?" Kushina looked over to Mikoto, "Are you a ninja?" Mikoto smiled a bit at the woman's curiosity, "Yes, but I settled down when I got married." Kushina nodded, "What about you? Are you a ninja?" Kushina nodded, "You bet!" She punched the inside of her hand.

Mikoto smiled and went back to her shopping. Kushina went back to scanning the crowds of people. One particular man catching attention. He has blonde hair and blue eye's, he's obviously a ninja by the forehead protector he's wearing. He's wearing a short sleeve white coat with red flames on the edges with a green jounin vest and a long sleeve black shirt, along with black pants and black shoes. He's talking to a few children who were just running around a few moments ago. The children have huge smiles on their faces towards the man before them. "Kushina?" Mikoto finished her shopping, "Mikoto, who is that man over there?" Kushina pointed a finger at the man with a distant look in her eyes.

Mikoto followed her finger, "Hm? That's the Hokage, Namikaze Minato.." Kushina blinked, _Huh? _"Hokage..?" Mikoto nodded.

….

….

….

"_WHAAT?!_"

The streets almost became completely silent at her outburst. Mikoto threw a hand over Kushina's mouth. The Hokage looked up to the two women. One was covering the others mouth who was pointing a finger at him looking shocked and flushed. "Oh shoot, now you've done it." Mikoto pulled Kushina into a valley. The Hokage raised a confused eyebrow before he walked towards the valley the two women just disappeared to.

"You may be cute, but you're pretty stupid." Mikoto said, taking her hand off her new friends face. Kushina sent her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. He looks a bit young to be the Hokage, ya know!" _He's kinda handsome too. _"Mhm. He's the youngest Hokage Kohona has had so far." Kushina nodded in understanding before yelping in surprise when the said man's head popped curiously around the corner. Mikoto seemed unfazed, he seems to do that a lot. "Mikoto? What's going on here?" Mikoto laughed a little.

"Nothing much. She's new here to Kohona, that's all." Minato nodded and turned his curious gaze to the red head trying to hide behind Mikoto, "Welcome to Kohona, may I know your name?" Kushina slowly looked over Mikoto's shoulder to the man standing in front of them.

"I-I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!" She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. _Oh __man. _

"It's nice to meet you, Kushina." He extended his hand towards her, "I'm Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Kushina eyed his hand before stepping out from behind Mikoto and shaking it. They smiled at each other, Kushina seemed fascinated by how rough his hand feels. She then realized she hasn't let go of it yet and quickly retracted her hand then walked around him, a shy smile on her face and backed out of the valley. "Se-See ya!" She waved and bolted down the street towards God knows where.

"Well, she's a weird one.." Minato said, walking out of the valley with Mikoto.

"I think she's adorable!" Mikoto jumped slightly in excitement. "I only met her a little while ago, and I can tell we're going to be such great friends." Minato smiled at the woman beside him. They waved their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Kushina was talking to one of the shop owners of a dairy shop, happily observing the different colors of the foods. "Ah! Hokage- sama, please come here." Kushina stiffen, "Please try these!" Minato sighed and walked over, smiling at the shop owner.

"Yes?"

"Please try these! I'm sure you'll like it." Minato hesitated for a moment before taking the sweet from the elder woman. Kushina watched him as he tried the dessert with mild curiosity, slightly wondering herself. "How is it?" Minato smiled sincerely at the woman, "It's just great, thank you." The woman smiled and went to help a costumer. "Ah!" Minato turned to Kushina who was currently trying to tip toe away without being noticed. "H-Hi, Minato. Er-! Hokage- sama!" He chuckled and started walking with her. "What do you think of Kohona so far?" She intertwined her fingers behind her back as she walked along side with him.

"I love it! Your village is beautiful!" Minato waved at some people before raising an eyebrow at her, "_My _village?" She nodded, "Heh, I wouldn't say it's _my _village.." He chuckled.

"But, you're the Hokage.." Her sentence trailed off.

"Kohona was created by the first and second Hokage. But it belongs to everyone that lives here, it's also _your _village now, you know." She smiled at this. She wants Kohona to be her new home, she came here wanting to start her own life somewhere new. She's already enjoying her time here. "Yeah…"

Minato grinned down to her as they walked in some random direction. "Well, I'm going to go home for the day. See ya around, Hokage- sama!" And with that, she ran in the direction of her home.

Minato sighed, watching the retreating woman run down the street, "She's a weird one indeed." He turned to greet a few women who were trying to get his attention before walking back to the Hokage Tower to do some troublesome paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock!_

Kushina rolled out of bed at the sudden noise, _Who knocks on some one's door this early?! _"Hello?" She opened the door to meet two men in green jounin vest, "Good afternoon, Ms. Uzumaki. Sorry to bother you." She gave them a bored look, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight seeping through.

"Whatever. What do you want?" She's usually not a morning person, or an afternoon person. Depending on when she wakes up. She watched as the men exchanged an odd look, surprised that such a woman would be sleeping until the afternoon and be rude to the first person she sees. "Hokage- sama has requested to see you." She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up to the men, _Huh? Why?_

"Did I kill someone? What did I do?" Did she go on a rampage before going to bed last night? "I..hope not? Please get ready, Ms. Uzumaki. We'll escort you." She waved her hands at them before closing the door to start getting ready. Why would Minato request to see her? _If I didn't kill someone.. What does he want me for? _She finished by slipping on her shoes, grabbing her key, she walked out the door and locked it. "Okay! I'm ready." The two men jumped down from a nearby tree top and in front of her. _That can be considered creepy on certain circumstances.._ "You guys will be walking normally on the ground with me. I don't think I can run on roof tops, nor trees this early in the morning.." They nodded and followed behind her and made their way towards the Hokage's office. Their destination came to view as they were passing the hot springs, but something white and fuzzy by the fences caught her attention. _A man? _"What's that man doing over there?" The two ninja escorting her sweat dropped seeing the familiar man.

"He's.. doing research, Ms. Uzumaki. Shall we keep going?" They quickly assured her away from the hot spring building, leaving the white haired man in a certain Slug Princesses care. Once to the Hokage office, they walked her to the room where the Hokage would be found most of the time, "Hokage- sama will be in soon. Please wait here." Kushina nodded and looked around the office. It was simple and big, with a large desk covered in papers. _Boring office to be stuck in all day. _As she waited, she continued to look around the room. She noticed a lot of paperwork and scrolls on the desk and some on the floor. Being the Hokage seems hard. She turned her back to the paperwork and suck her nose in the air, "Hmph!" She crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn way as the office doors opened.

"Oh, hello." He smiled at her, walking over to his desk with some papers in his hands. _More paperwork? _"I was told you needed to see me?" He nodded and took a seat at his desk and grabbed a few papers from one of the draws. "I need you to sign a few papers to make the move from Whirlpool official. You were supposed to get these papers before, but they weren't ready." He handed her the papers and a pen, motioning her to take a seat. "Stupid paperwork." She grumbled under breathe, narrowing her eyes at the multiple sheets in her hand as she took a seat in front of the desk. Minato scoffed, "How do you think I feel? I do it all day everyday." She read through the papers carefully, signing her name in the places needed. A sudden puff of smoke caught her attention at the corner of her eye, and the man that emerged from that poof of smoke.

"Heeey, Minato do- Oh, whose this?" Minato didn't really pay any mind to the man popping in his office, "Hello, Jiraiya-sensei. Do you need something?" He asked, ignoring the other question. The said man turned his gaze from the red head to his former student, "Yes. Any missions available?" Minato started to look through a pile of papers to the side while Jiraiya went back to the red head beside him. "And you are?" Kushina thought for a moment, _I think I've seen this weird man before.. _"I'm Kushina.." She saw a glim flash through his eyes, but only caught a glimpse of it. "Kushina, eh? How about you come with me t-GAHUU!" His sentence was cut short with a thick book colliding into the side of his face.

"Not in my office, Jiraiya- sensei." Minato stood up from his seat.

Kushina seemed to zone out the two bickering men as a thought came to her mind. She stood up from her seat and pointed at the white haired man, "Now I know where I've seen you!" Both men looked up at her skeptically, both pointing fingers at each other from arguing. "I saw you outside the hot springs on my way here!" Minato sighed and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest looking at his former teacher. Jiraiya was giving Kushina a pleading look, motioning her to be quite. "You were kneeled down by the fence. The men I was walking with told me you were doing research…" _What kind of research would that be? _"Here," Minato handed a piece of paper to Jiraiya, "take this, and stop peeping before Tsunade- san juices your head." _Peeping?_ "Pfft. I was _not _peeping. I was gathe-GAHUU!" Kushina jumped up and punched the side of his head, sending him to the floor. "_PERVERT._"

She grinded her teeth together and she slumped back down her seat, angrily reading and signing through the rest of the papers. Minato stifled a small laugh as he walked over to Jiraiya, who was still roughly planted into the floor. He softly kicked his ribs, checking if he was still alive. "There's…another Tsunade?" He whimpered. Minato shook his head as he helped the man off the ground, "I think it'll be best if you take your leave now, Jiraiya- sensei." The man wasted no time in poofing himself out of the office, sending a small wink to the angry woman glaring at him.

Kushina finished the paperwork, stacked them in a neat pile then handed them over to Minato, "Anything else?" He took the papers and stamped them, signing the bottom as well, "Nope. That's it for now." He smiled at her as she got up to leave. "Alright! Bye!" She closed the office door behind her and made her way towards the exit. _Might as well get something to eat since I'm awake now. _She made her way to the streets crowded with people and searched for a familiar ramen stand. "Kushina?" Kushina turned around at the sound of her name and saw Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" She smiled and went up and hugged the woman, "Where's that ramen shop from yesterday?" The woman got over her shock from being hugged so sudden and gave the red head an amused smile, "It's right over there." She said, pointing to a red and white stand. Kushina smiled "Thank you!" Mikoto laughed and returned to browsing through some stands.

"Oh, hey! Weren't you here yesterday?" The man behind the counter smiled widely at the woman who jumped into the stool. She nodded, "Yes! May I have one miso, please? And extra naruto!" He nodded and went to prepare her food. Kushina looked over to the two boys beside her golfing down their ramen, narrowing their eyes at each other. _Contest maybe? _"Hey, you'll choke. And your stomach doesn't have teeth.." The two boys paused their eating and looked over to her, noodles and broth dripping from their mouths. She blinked at the sight. The boy with dark brown hair swallowed his mouth full and smiled at her, "We're having a contest. And I'm winning!"

The boy beside him with silver hair nodded, already knowing he's going to lose. "That's great! Mind if I watch?" He nodded, "Sure! Make sure this moron doesn't cheat." Kushina nodded as her bowl was set in front of her. "I'm Obito, and this is Kakashi. Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around before.." He asked, going back to his eating. (Obito _doesn't _die in my stories to come.) Kushina nodded. "I'm Kushina." They continued to eat, Obito boosting on how he won _again_. Kushina finished up and paid for her meal, "That was interesting. I hope I'll see you guys around more." She walked out of the stand and bumped into Mikoto. "Oh, Kushina! What's up?" Kushina apologized for bumping into her as they walked together.

"Hey, Mikoto. Can I ask a favor?" Mikoto cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto and Kushina walked to the Uchiha Estate together to do this _favor _Kushina requested. "It actually looks good on you, Kushina." Mikoto put her hands on her hips as she looked at the girl from head to toe. Kushina asked to try on the clothes she wore when she'd go on missions. Mikoto was a jounin level ninja. She wore black pants and shoes similar to Minato's, the green jounin vest and a short sleeve black shirt. "I like your style, Mikoto. It's sorta similar to what I would wear." Kushina said, playing with the forehead protector. Mikoto sighed, "Yes. Actually, my husband picked that outfit out for me before we got married." Kushina twirled around, watching her red hair sway at her movements. "I like it!"

"You look rather good in it. Maybe we could go on a small mission together sometime?" Kushina paused, "Really?!" Mikoto smiled and nodded, "I'd love to go on a mission with you sometime. You seem like a strong willed person." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. Kushina smiled brightly, "If you say so! I'm all for it!" She said as she went to change back into her clothing, and give the woman hers back.

Kushina made her way back to the streets, walking weirdly. _This heat is making my pants stick to my legs.__. _She stopped walking when she found a kunai in the ground. _That's an odd shape for a kunai.. _She picked up the weapon and examined it. It had three blades and a wooden handle with markings on it. _Is this going to explode?! _She squealed and threw the object at the fence, and ran behind one of the street lamps. She heard some _swish_ sound but not an explosion. She peeked from her place and came face to face with the Hokage. "Waahh!" She jumped back, tripping on her own feet and landing on her butt. Minato looked surprised and a bit confused "Kushina? You threw this?" He held up the object in question. She looked at it dumbly, "Ye..ah?" Minato helped her to her feet with a questioning look. "Why?"

"I thought it was going to explode." She laughed nervously, scratching her arm in slight embarrassment. "It won't explode." He sent her an amused glance before putting the kunai in his pouch. _Oh.._ "Where are you headed?" He looked back over to her, "Going to go spare a bit with an old friend. Would you like to come?" She nodded and followed him to a training ground.

* * *

To say he came to _spare _was an _understatement_. Kushina sat behind one of the trees, watching the scene unfold. The man that was '_sparing' _with Minato just breathed fire. _FIRE._ Minato wacked the flames away like they were just little flies, and ran after the man throwing weapons here and there. _Why would you run after the man that just breathed fire at you?! _Both men disappeared in the tree tops, but Kushina remained unmoved. "Ku-shin-a~" Kushina looked up to Mikoto who was walking towards her, smile on her face. "Mikoto! They're trying to kill each other!" Mikoto laughed and waved it off. "This is normal when they spare together. But, it's been a while. So things are a tad different." She said, taking a seat next to Kushina. "When we were kids, they'd only do taijutsu." Kushina nodded, "What brings you here?"

"I came to watch the Hokage fight my husband." _Huh? Husband? _"The man that breathes fireis your _husband_?" Mikoto laughed, clutching her stomach as she fell over on her side. Kushina blinked, severely confused. "What's so funny?" Mikoto sat up, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "The fire ball jutsu? It's common upon the Uchiha. Even I can do it."

…..

….

…

..

.

"EEHHH?!"

Minato and his opponent paused and looked over to the woman. One's jaw was on the ground while the other was laughing really hard, "Looks like Mikoto is here." Minato nodded and put his weapons away and walked over to the girls with his friend.

"Ajkasaskldlajdusdhch~.." Kushina was in shock. She knows there are different jutsu's in the world, but she's never seen anyone breath fire. "Ahahaha! Ku-Kushina, you're easily surprised!" Mikoto tried to calm down when the men walked up to them. "Fugaku! Hahaha, oh my gosh!" She couldn't control herself.

"Mikoto, what's wrong?" The man with brown hair leaned down to help his wife up. "She's a little surprised about the fire ball technique." Fugaku grinned and looked over to the shocked woman.

"You!" Kushina pointed to Minato, "You don't just _run _through fire!" Minato scoffed, "You have some things to learn, Kushina." Mikoto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the training grounds, leaving the two men behind. "No, it's just Kohona is different than the people that were in Whirlpool." Mikoto nodded and continued dragging her by her arm.

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto walked to the Hokage Mountain, looking at the past Hokage's heads. "So, the third Hokage is still alive?" Mikoto nodded, leaning against the railing of a building, looking up to the four faces incurved into the rock. "Minato became Hokage after the turning point in the war. He also almost lost his students in battle." Kushina looked over at this, "His student, Obito, almost died from saving his team mate, Kakashi. But if Minato wasn't there on time, he _would _have died."

"But, enough about the sad things. What about you? How was Whirlpool?" Mikoto tried to steer away from the touchy subject.

"Oh. Well, Whirlpool no longer exists because of the war. But, it was a beautiful place to be at." Kushina went on and on about how Whirlpool was until almost sun down. They parted ways, making plans to have ramen together some time. Kushina was making her way through the streets on her way home when something shinny caught her eye. She walked over to the tree where the object was next too and picked it up. _This is Minato's! _She gasped and looked around, seeing if he was anywhere near. She clutched the kunai with both her hands and continued to make her way home. It was already getting late, she'll have to return it to him later. She's starting to admire him like everyone else does in the village. Nothing else, right? Just admiration..

She set the object on the counter, placing a note next to it to remind her to return it to him. She took a seat at her dinning table and ended up falling asleep there shortly after.

A man in a white cloak appeared in the room and looked around until he found his kunai on the counter top with a note next to it, _Return to Minato. _Chuckling softly, he set the kunai in his pouch and walked over to the woman sleeping at the table. "Never have I met an odd woman like you." Such a weirdo. He patted her head lightly and left in a flash.

Even in dreamland, as you would call it, Kushina unconsciously smiled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where'd it go?!" Kushina woke up this morning, only to find the kunai not where she put it. She tore apart her couch, her kitchen draws, she even went to the extreme of checking the toilet. The knock at her door startled her, she was under the table checking the floors and jumped up, banging her head on the wood underneath. Hissing under her breath, she got up to answer the door. Unlocking the bolt, she opens it to see no one there. Blinking, she closed the door and went back to her searching, thinking nothing of it. _I was probably hearing things._ After hours of searching and finding nothing, she made her way into the village, thinking she'll get some shopping done.

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of whimpering. She looked over to the side and saw a little boy crying, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Her eyes widen, she walked over to the boy and kneeled down in front of him, "What's wrong?" The little boy, looks no older than 5 or 6, opened his tearful eyes and looked to the woman in front of him. "Everyone ha-hates me.." She felt something roll in the pit of her stomach at his heartbreaking words. "No, nobody hates you. Who told you such a thing?" She wiped his tears away with the palm of her hand, "M-my classmates always bully me." Biting her lip, she pulled the boy into a hug. He returned the warm gesture to the stranger comforting him. "What's your name?"

"Itachi." He sniffled, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Well, Itachi, I'm Kushina! And pay no mind to those bullies, they're probably just jealous of you." He nodded, wiping away the rest of his tears and smiling to her. "That's better." She stood up and grabbed his hand, going to walk him home.

Turns out he's an Uchiha, "Thank you for walking me home.." He let go of her hand and walked in front of her, "No problem, just keep your head high!" He nodded, "Oh, do you by any chance know Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha?" Itachi titled his head to the side a little and raised an innocent eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're my parents." With that he ran off, leaving a gapping woman in his wake.

_Oh. Mikoto's a mother? Ok. _"So many surprises.." She mumbled under breath and took a sharp turn, bumping into someone, _hard. _The impact made her stumble backwards some. "Are you alright?" Kushina rubbed her nose that took a good blow and looked up to the chuckling man, "That was quite a blow.." He said, wiping his chest where her nose was implanted a moment ago. "Kushina?"

Kushina then realized she was staring at him, "Oh! Yes, I'm fine!" _Minato? He looks so different.. _He wasn't wearing his forehead protector or his vest and cloak, he looked like an ordinary man. "Sorry for bumping into you.." He shook his head, "Nah, it's alright. As long as you're alright." It's when she remembered his kunai she had, "I'm sorry.." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh?"

"I found one of your special kunai on the ground and I was going to return it to you, but I think I lost it." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side. "That's okay." She looked back up to him, "I've lost a lot more, one more won't make me mind." _Still feel bad, though.._

"Minato!" Kushina jumped at the sudden voice behind her, landing in the arms of the Hokage. "Oh, looks like someone is a bit jumpy today." _It's that pervert._ "U-Uh, yeah..What is it Jiraiya- sensei?" Minato asked, adjusting the woman who just leaped in his arms. "The fence by the hot springs got knocked down. May want to arrange for that to be fixed up." Minato's eyebrow twitched, "Yes."

Kushina tightened her arms around Minato's neck as Jiraiya stepped closer with an evil smirk on his face. "What's going on here, huh? Did Minato finally choose a woman?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, trying to get a point across to the two. Minato scowled and walked up to the man, much to Kushina's displeasure, and kicked his shin. The man whaled and held his leg, hopping around in place before losing balance and falling over. Kushina laughed at the sight. She didn't think he would kick his former teacher in the leg. Minato looked down to the woman laughing cheerfully in his arms and couldn't help but smile. "That serves you right, ya know!" The man grumbled some choice words before getting up and leaving the two.

Minato set Kushina back on her feet. Kushina released his neck as he put her down, "Sorry about that.." He gave a chuckle and patted her head lightly, a gesture that seemed familiar to her in a way. "It's alright, not the first time something like that has happen when he comes near women." He froze at the sight for her coloring face, usual pale skin becoming rosy red. He blinked, "Hey, you feeling alright?" He moved his hand from the top of her head to her forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever.." He mumbled, moving his knuckles to the sides of her face to be sure. This only made her face redder, "It's nothing! It's probably just the heat, ya know.." She backed away from his touch.

"If you say so. It is kind of hot though.." He said in thought.

Kushina straightened out her shirt before looking back over to him, "I'm going into town, I'll see you around?" He nodded and made his way in the opposite direction of her, probably to the hot springs to check out the damaged fence. Kushina stole a few glances over her shoulder to him before she picked up her pace to the village. "That's her, mom!" Kushina turned to the small voice, seeing Itachi holding Mikoto's hand. "Hello, Kushina." She smiled sweetly.

"You're a mother!" She yelled, pointing at the woman. Mikoto laughed sheepishly, "Yeah.." Kushina walked over and kneel in front of Itachi, "You're mother's a dodo." Itachi giggled, "_Kushina.._" She looked up and stuck her tongue out at Mikoto who was giving her a hard look. "Mom, she's weird." Kushina playfully dropped her jaw and nudged the kid in the shoulder. "I know she is."

"I'm not weir- What was that?!" Two men carrying a few bags raced passed the three, startling Kushina a little, "Well, aren't they a dumb bunch.." Mikoto sighed, shaking her head in disapproval, "What is it? What are they doing?" Itachi mimicked his mother's actions, sending the retreating men a sorrow look. "We sometimes have thieves come in from outside the village. Also _in _the village, but," Before Kushina knew what was happening, a yellow and black streak zoomed pass them in the direction the men just went, "Minato gets them before they could get very far." Kushina watched wide eyed as Minato knocked the men unconscious faster than her eyes could catch. "That's the Yellow Flash for you.." Even Itachi knows about these things. That's kinda..c_ool.._

Minato stood up from the men on the ground and picked up one of the bags they were carrying. He handed it over to one of the ANBU that came shortly after. He looked so serious and angry, _Note to self, don't mess with Minato in a foul mood.. _Well that's a bummer. It may have been fun to tease him a little. The masked ANBU picked up both men and jumped to the roof tops and disappeared, leaving Minato and a few jounin to deal with the crowd that formed. Apparently one of their forehead protectors fell off. Minato picked up the object with a slight look of disgust, some light reflected off the metal, giving Kushina a clear view of what Hidden Village those thieves came from. They're from the _Hidden Cloud. _Kushina froze and backed away slowly in slight fear. "Kushina? Are you okay?" Mikoto asked, noticing her friends discomfort. _No.._ Ignoring her question, Kushina ran, trying not to hit people as she went.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikoto hasn't seen Kushina in almost two weeks, and she was worried _sick. _Heck, even the ramen stand owner is worried_. _Leaving Itachi with Fugaku and his Aunt, she asked around the streets if anyone knows where she lives. After getting many _no_'s and apologies, she finally got the answer she was looking for. Walking up to the front door of the nice little house, she begins knocking.

"Kushina? Are you in there? It's me, Mikoto.." She knocked a few more times before sighing. She walked over to the window to see if she could see anything, but blinds and curtains only came into view.

She sighed, "Kushina, if you're in there please at least let me in," She walked back over to the front door, "I'm worried about you-" Kushina swung open the door and yanked her in, slamming and locking the door quickly after. Mikoto stumbled a bit but steadied herself on a nearby wall.

"Gosh," She placed her hand on her chest to calm her heart rate down some, "you knocked the air out of me."

After calming herself down, she looked over to get a better look at the girl she's been worried about. She nearly gasped at the sight. Kushina looked like Hell washed over. She wasn't in her normal shinobi clothing or loose dress, but baggy sweat pants and a large shirt. She's not wearing her hair clip, so her hair can compare to Minato's crazy hair. Her eyes were puffy and red and her pale skin was even paler. And to make it even better, no lights or anything was on in the house.

"Kushina…" She stopped talking after seeing her friend tremble lightly, something her trained eye didn't miss. What's wrong? Standing up straight, she sucked in a sharp breath and made her way to the front door, "I'll be right back. Don't move." Even though she knows she won't, she still said it. Kushina watched as she unlocked the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Leaving her confused on why she left.

* * *

"What?" The Hokage gave the woman a mild confused look at what she just told him. Is she serious?

Mikoto sighed, "_No one _has seen her in almost two weeks. She looked really freaked out witnessing that incident with the thieves. I just saw her too, she's not herself. She looks like a scared child who lost their way.. Looks like death paid her a visit." She hasn't been this worried since Itachi got food poisoning. "It's like she's never seen something like that before. But, she's a ninja from Whirlpool, so.."

Minato _has _noticed a little something was amiss. Sighing, he stood up from his scrolls and paper work and walked away from his desk. "I'll go talk to her." Mikoto nodded and left. She would have gone with, but she told her husband she wouldn't be long. Better not to make Fugaku wait..

Minato thanked her for informing him and made his way to the Uzumaki woman's residence. Upon reaching her front door, he knocked but wasn't able to say anything, for the door swung open and he was pulled in before he could even blink. Kushina was unaware that the person she pulled in _wasn't _Mikoto, so when she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ahh!" She jumped back in surprised seeing the blinking man in her presence.

"Hello to you too." He got over his shock and looked at her. Taking in her appearance head to toe. She looked exhausted and scared for her life. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked towards her, causing her to back up, which didn't stop him. She backed up into a chair, causing her to plop into it. _What is he doing here? Where's Mikoto? _Minato leaned his hands on his knees to get a better look at her face. Either Mikoto was exaggerating or Kushina was turning red.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He stood up and leaned against the wall closest to her, putting his full attention on her. "And don't tell me nothing is wrong." Kushina bit her lip, "As the Hokage, I want to make sure the villagers are safe. I especially don't like when they don't _feel _safe." Kushina nodded, understanding where he was getting at. _He should know, I guess.._

"Do..Do you know Mito Uzumaki?" He nodded as she continued with her explanation, when she was finished, she was expecting him to change his view on her. But the sincere smile told her otherwise. She has kept it her life's secret, not telling anyone that got close to her for their own good, and her fear of being alone. But, she's hasn't been here that long, and this man is already starting to gain her trust.

"If you don't feel safe on your own, I can assign ANBU to watch and guard you..?" He offered.

"I-I can handle myself!" She stubbornly crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air to the chuckling man.

"If you say so." He sent her one last smile before walking out the door and leaving. Kushina watched him leave. Once the door was closed, she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she's been holding. _I finally told someone.. _She felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the thought. She smiled wide like a weirdo and spun in a circle, arms extended out. She ended up tripping on to her couch, face down into the cushions. Laughing it off, she pushed herself up and went to shower and get ready to leave. _Haven't had ramen in forever!_

* * *

"Did you talk to her?" Mikoto asked in concern. Minato looked over to the worried woman and smiled.

"Yes. She's fine. Just a bit shaken up, that's all." He and Mikoto were at Ichiraku's. Minato is helping the shop owner with a new design to extend the size of the place.

"Where is she now?" Mikoto asked, looking hopefully to the Hokage.

"Mikoto!" Mikoto whirled around to see Kushina poking her head through.

"She's right there." Minato smirked at the hard look he got before going back to the task at hand. Kushina peeked at the planning sheet he was drawing out curiously, "What are you doing?" Minato raised an eye down to her, "Uh, planning a new design for Ichiraku's shop. What are _you _doing?" She shrugged, "It looks confusing.." The man behind the counter gave a jolly laugh at the woman's obvious interest and curiosity.

"She's a keeper, my lord." Minato raised an eyebrow at the man. Mikoto giggled at Kushina's frozen form, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. They'll have to have a girls talk later..

Minato shrugged and returned to the blue prints he was working on. Kushina continued to watch him with increasing curiosity. Minato didn't seem to mind.

"Kushina, you love this place, don't you?" Kushina nodded, "Why don't you help Minato with the plans?" Kushina thought about Mikoto's words for a long moment before deciding.

"The more the merrier!" Kushina piped up, peeked by Minato's side at the blue prints. "Though, I don't get it." She pouted. Minato scoffed.

"This is what the ramen shop looks like right now drawn out.. I haven't done the new one yet." She nodded, looking at the sheet skeptically. Her violet orbs scanned the paper for a good five minutes before Minato finished and rolled it up. "If you have any idea's, you know where to find me." With that, he left. Kushina looked around the booths in thought, scanning every corner and crack. Gasping, she ran out in the direction of the Hokage, who was ways away talking to his perverted old teacher. Running up, she grabbed the blue prints from his hand and sprinted towards the Hokage Tower, leaving two dumbstruck men.

"Er, yeah. We'll catch up later, Minato.." Minato nodded at the man and flashed off in the direction the weird red head ran off in.

* * *

_**Authors** **Note?**_

**I am loosing motivation for this story, and I've only just started with it. I may try to rap it up to start one I've been wanting to start for a while now. Oh! And I got a review from someone saying I should make Kushina hate Minato first, _then _like him, thank you for telling me that. Also, I'm sorry if she seems desperate, but she's not suppose to be that way. So, I'll be trying to finish up this story as soon as I can. Look forward to the new one coming soon! And sorry if in my stories Kushina is also shy and Minato is playful, I personally want my stories to be different. That's why Kushina doesn't hate him at first. Thank you for reading, though!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kushina ran up the stairs on the side of the building, blue prints in hand. It won't be long before he catches up to her. As if on cue, Minato jumped in front of her, almost startling her. _I thought too soon.._ She ducked pass him and ran in the building and into the Hokage office. Minato came in shortly after, and watch her pace back and forth for a moment before sighing. He walked up to her and took the blue prints back and bopped her on the head with it, "Bad." He took a seat at his desk and gave her a tired look. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Orange."

He looked up confused, "Huh?"

"Ichiraku's is pretty much all red and white. Add some orange to it!" She held her fist out showing she was determined about this _orange. _Minato could have laughed a little.. He unrolled the blue prints and grabbed a pen. Kushina watched him write something in the corner of the page before he rolled it back up and set the pen aside. He looked back up to her after he set the blue prints in one of the desk draws.

"It will be put into consideration with the owner of the stand." She smiled. _I feel proud. _

"Hokage- sama," A man sudden popped in next to Kushina, "the elders have arrived." Kushina narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Can't you enter a room normally?"

"Thank you. I have their papers right here." Kushina's question went ignored as Minato started gathering a few piles of paper and headed out the office with the man giving Kushina an odd look. "We'll talk later, Kushina." Kushina waved until they were out the door, out of sight. She walked over to the window located behind the desk and looked to the people down below. Many people she could tell were leaf shinobi, others weren't. Some children ran around in the streets and some teenagers can be seen doing their own thing. Kushina didn't know how long she's been standing there looking out the window, but panicked when she heard voices outside the door. She ducked down and crawled under the desk to hide until they're gone.

"I'll need the reports from the Academy also." Minato's voice came into earshot as the office door clicked open. "Yes, sir!" She heard the door click close but stayed put. She heard Minato sigh and set some things on the desk as he walked around and took a seat. _Shoot! I'm so stupid! _It was then Kushina realized her hair clip fell out somewhere along the lines of her panic, and was by the desk chair but she didn't dare reach for it.

She curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible. One wrong move and she'll be found out. Minato's knees and feet were inches away from her. She gulped and tried to become smaller.

...

Hours seemed to pass and she could tell the sky was getting darker from the window. _Who would want to be Hokage if you're doing paperwork all day? _ "Hm?" She froze at the sound at his voice as he leaned down to pick up something off the ground next to him. _My clip!_ Minato sighed and mumbled some things under his breath. He got up and left the office, but she didn't move until she heard the door click close. Inwardly cheering, she threw herself out from under the desk, landing on her stomach. Due to her hair clip missing, her hair was in her face. Getting up, she brushed the wrinkles out of her vest and made her way to the door to leave.

"Find anything under my desk?" She jumped and slowly turned around to see Minato leaning against the wall, looking at her hair clip. "Uh.." He chuckled and walked up to her, sliding her hair clip into place for her. She unconsciously lifted her hand and touched the hair ordainment, staring wide eyed at him.

"Minato- sensei!" Just as before, Kushina jumped right into the arms of the Hokage, startled by the sudden voice behind her.

"Oh, uh, what is it, Obito?" Minato is still shocked, but not as shocked as the first time it happened.

"HEY! You're that woman from the ramen stand! What was your name?….Kushina! Wait..what are you doing?" Kushina gave a small laugh and stepped down out of the man's arms and pretended nothing happen. "Are you two dating?" Obito gave them an innocent look despite Kushina's obvious protest.

"Obito, you're an idiot." Kakashi and a girl with brown hair came up behind him. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Kakashi gave him a bored look before turning to the two adults standing in front of them. "Sensei, why is the fence knocked down at the hot springs?" Minato returned this bored look, silent asking '_Are you kidding me?' _"Why else would it be knocked down? Why was it knocked down the other times?" Obito and the girl beside him shared a laugh at Kakashi's embarrassed and defeated expression.

"Hey hey, Minato- sensei! When can we go on mission? Huh? HUH?" Kushina has only met the Obito boy once, but she likes this kid. He reminds her of herself at times.

"Not right now. Remember last time I let you guys on a mission?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared them down. Obito sweat dropped, "Yes, sensei…" He turned to the girl beside him, "Rin! That's Kushina! She is awesome! You have to see how many bowls of ramen she can scarf down." The girl, whose name is _Rin, _looked to Kushina with awe. "You found someone like you, huh?"

Kushina suddenly found the discoloring of the wall very interesting. The four people in her presence were boring holes into her being with their curious stares. "Minato- sensei loves ramen too. We use to have it all the time together when we first became a team. Then he became Hokage and been really busy." She almost grumbled the last part, slightly narrowing her eyes at the said man who stuck his tongue out in a mocking matter.

"Speaking of which, I'm hungry..," Obito said, looking to his friends who were shaking their heads. Realizing they won't go with him, he turned to Kushina. "Want to get some ramen with me?!" He cheered in place when she nodded happily. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the exit, leaving the rest of the duo behind.

"_Hokage- sama_," Minato narrowed his eyes at the praise that came out of his students mouth, "I think that women likes you." Rin smiled mischievously. Kakashi turned away, hands linked behind his head, "Rin, _a lot _of women like sensei.." She nodded and went with him, talking about the lady with the fiery red haired on their way.

"What are they talking about?" Minato scratched the top of his head. Sighing, he made his way back to his office.

* * *

**It looks like I crammed a lot into one small chapter. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I WIN!" Obito jumped up, pumping his fist and chop sticks in the air. Kushina sat, quietly fuming. She was sure she'd win. _Uzumaki Kushina,_ got bested by a boy probably not even half her age. She tapped her fingers on the wooden surface impatiently and waited for the cheering boy to stop so she can punch him.

"So, what's going on with you and Minato- sensei? You seemed pretty cozy in his arms.." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, but retimed a child's curiosity. Kushina could feel the heat of her blush crawling up her neck despite the chill of the night. She was not expecting him to ask that, especially with an innocent look upon his features.

"W-Wh-What are you saying? There is nothing going on with me and the Hokage, ya know!" She turned back to her bowl and shoved a couple fish cakes in her mouth. Obito raised an eyebrow at her, pretty much knowing that was partly a lie. A lot of the females in Kohona have a great liking to the blonde man, they did even _before_ he became Hokage. "Don't you like hi-?"

"No!" She cut him off with a muffled response due to her mouth being full with pieces of naruto. He sent her a sarcastic look as he ordered another serving of ramen. "Liar." She was about to punch the sharingan out of this kid. She wiped the crumbs off her cheeks and chin, and gave him a pleading look. "You're an Uchiha, right? You know Mikoto?" He narrowed his eyes at the change of subject, "Yes, I know Mikoto. Now, you like sensei, right?" She's already killed him three times in her mind. "That Kakashi boy is rather dull…" Obito sighed, but was still determined to hear her say it. "He's a loser. About you liking Minato- sensei, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. You're not alone, there are a lot of women that want in the Hokage's pants." He said casually.

Kushina choked on her own spit. Who said anything about that? "How about that Rin girl? You guys would be cute together." She's starting to feel trapped, like there is almost no way out. "I agree with that. If you want to get close to Minato- sensei, Mikoto or Rin are the people to go too." She sighed stubbornly, leaning her elbow on the counter top, "What do you know?"

"So you _do _like him?" _Grr._

"Sure, he's handsome and stuff, but he seems kind of flaky. Almost girly." Obito wondered where is God's name she got that impression. He set down his chop sticks and turned to her.

"Listen, he is _not _flaky, nor girly. He's very strong and fast on his feet. Take this from the guy whose seen him kill people, fight, and make people cower in his mere name. He wasn't named Hokage for his looks." Kushina pouted, he had a point. Obito smiled knowing he at least broke down one of her walls. Kushina glared at the hard boiled eggs that were set in front of them. _This kid.. _She wanted to ring his head.

"Has he ever been with a women?" She slapped her hand over her mouth. Seems her tongue and lips have a plot against her. Her face and ears redden to a color almost the same shade as her hair as Obito's grin reached his temples.

"Oh?" _He looks like some kind of cat.. _"Someone thinking of scoring one with the Hokage?" She punched him that time. He was sent flying out of the stool and into the streets, startling many people who were nearby. Kushina stood over the boy, hair swaying around and nerves popped on her temples. She picked him up by the front of his shirt and shook him roughly, "Keep talking and I'm going to punch your teeth in! Got that?!" He nodded. She dropped him to the ground and began walking, people keeping a distance away from here in fear of being the new target.

...

"Come on, Obito. Get up." Minato only saw Obito fly out of Ichiraku's and Kushina threaten him. He doesn't really know what happen, just that Obito hit a nerve with her. He extended his hand out to his student to help him up off the ground. "Sensei, I thought she was going to kill me." Obito said, taking the offered hand and standing up. He rubbed the side of his face that was currently red and throbbing.

"Well, what did you say to set her off?" Obito grumbled under his breath about his cheek swelling, "She asked me if you've ever been with a woman," Minato's eyebrows went skyrocket, "and I asked her if she was thinking of scoring, then she hit me." Oh. Okay. "That's great, Obito. At least we know why she hit you." Obito gave the man a confused look as he walked away. "I still don't get it.."

Steam could be seen radiating off her head as she stomped down a random street, not really caring where she was going. Her face was burning from anger and embarrassment. Who said anything about her wanting to sleep with him? She's not like those women in the low ranking. She said he was handsome, not that she wanted in his pants. _Freaking kid. _She stopped and angrily kicked a rock, watching it skip along the dirt. "What the hell does he know?!" Silence.

"Exactly! Nothing at all!" She grinded her teeth together as she tried to calm down. No use in yelling at the air if you're not going to get anywhere. She took multiple deep breaths as he anger began to melt away. She'll just take it out on her pillow later, she decided and continued walking.

"Kushina." She felt every nerve in her upper back move their way up her shoulders at the familiar voice that reached her ears. _Please just be hearing things! Please, please! _She was proven wrong when she turned around to meet the blonde man that has been popping around a lot lately. "I saw." She visibly stiffened. "Obito really thought you were going to kill him." He chuckled. She felt sort of relieved. Maybe he didn't hear anything? "He also told me something.." _Frick._

Her eyes darted everywhere but him, not wanting to look at him when he says what she's afraid he's going to say. "Kushina," She turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Is there something we need to discuss?" Her blood ran cold, but tried to hide it. _I'm going to do more than just punch his teeth in when I see him. Traitor! _She turned to face his questioning look.

Clutching her fist, she swallowed her pride and walked up to him until they were nose to nose. Or, in this case, forehead to nose. She grabbed the sides of his cloak and forced him down to her level to place a kiss on his cheek. Releasing the shocked man, she turned around and walked away.

Minato blinked. Once. Twice. He turned on his heel and walked away, a smile working its way to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikoto woke up with a smile on her face and dressed in her shinobi casual clothing. Tying her headband on, she made her way to Kushina's home.

_Bang! Bang! _"Kushina! Wake up, dobe!" She banged on the door with the enthusiasm of an excited child. "Hey!" The door swung open reveling a grumpy red head grinding her teeth together. "Why are you waking me up so early?!" It was almost noon.. Mikoto shook her head and gave her a smile, "You, me, mission, _now. _Go get ready!" Kushina's eyes widen, "Ooo!" She pulled Mikoto in the house and ran into her bedroom to dress properly. After a few minutes of thumping, cursing and crashing, she emerged from her bedroom wearing a green jounin vest with a black short sleeve shirt underneath. She wore black pants and shoes and gloves that went to her forearm. "You look like a real leaf shinobi." Mikoto nodded in approval at her appearance, "Now, let's go!"

They ran on the roof tops and tree branches to the Hokage Tower, almost tripping over each other when they barged into the Hokage's office, earning an odd look for the Hokage himself. "I would like to keep my office door, if you wouldn't mind.." Both girls straightened and walked over to the desk. "Mikoto, as you requested, you have a mission." She smiled widely as he handed her the paper. "Thank you, Mi- Hokage- sama." She slightly bowed her head in respect before turning to Kushina, "Let's go!"

"Wait."

They paused and turned back to the man, "Kushina, aren't you forgetting something?" She looked down at her clothing, making sure she was wearing pants, then gave him a confused questioning look. "Here." In his hand was a black headband with the Kohona leaf symbol on the forehead protector. Gasping, she ran over and gulfed him in a hug, nearly knocking him over, "Thank you! Thank you!" She took the forehead protector and tied it around her head. _Ooo, it's shinny._ "You're welcome." She squealed, grabbing Mikoto and ran out the door.

"What's the mission?" Kushina asked, hopping from roof top to roof top.

"We have to try to catch this cat that ran away.." Kushina stopped, glaring at the woman before her.

"What? I thought it was going to be something fun!" Mikoto smiled, "Someone has to do it! And you never know, it could be fun." She said as they begin jumping from building to another again.

* * *

"I got it!" Kushina yelled as she slid to grab the fat cat that ran pass her, "Don't got it!" _Two_ jounin level ninja's can't even catch _one _cat. Mikoto leaped next to Kushina and ran together to try to get their hands on the running animal. The cat took a sharp, a _very _sharp turn causing Kushina to tumble into Mikoto, they ended up tripping over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and landed on their faces. "Maybe we should have helped around in a shop?" Mikoto mumbled, face still in the dirt. Kushina sat up and shook herself off, "Are you kidding? I never did anything like this in Whirlpool!" She stood up and ran after the cat, Mikoto going in the opposite direction.

"This cat runs pretty damn fast, ya know!" Kushina was starting to get impatient. Mikoto nodded in agreement, "You try running in front of him and I'll get behind." Kushina nodded and jumped to the trees to get ahead. She jumped down when she was a good distance in front of it. "Now!" They both leaped at the same time, but so did the cat. Their heads collided and their forehead protectors clinked together as they slid to a stop. "Ow~ Damn cat." Rubbing their throbbing noses, they rolled over on their backs and looked at the tree tops. "What would Minato say if he sees us right now? Especially since we're taking so long to catch a cat.." Kushina shrugged. The said cat popping into her line of vision above her head. "_Meow~._" Her eye twitched.

….

"_DAMN CAAT_!"

* * *

Mikoto nervously scratched the back of her neck, handing in the mission report to the Hokage, "Yeah.." Minato sighed and leaned back in his chair. Never has a jounin had trouble catching a mere _cat_. And definitely not _two _jounin. He was curious on what Kushina looked like, since Mikoto says she looks worse than her. Mikoto had multiple bumps and bruises on her face and arms. Makes one wonder about the other one. "Six hours." He stated, "_Six hours, _it took you guys _that _long to catch the cat?" Mikoto nodded, her gaze to the ground. "Where is the cat?" He asked.

A loud _thump _sounded from outside the office door, "You stupid feline!" Mikoto snorted, knowing very well she left Kushina with the cat. "It's….with Kushina..?" She said innocently as Minato gave her a mild bored look. Mikoto went to retreat the red head from outside the door, noting that Minato was in a slight grumpy mood. "U-Uh?" Mikoto pulled Kushina in, who has a cat fuzzed up on her head, claws implanted in the sides of her head. Minato gapped, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly at the sight. Her face and arms were covered in fresh scratches, bruises, and welts. Mikoto tried to pry the cat off of Kushina's head, but only made his claws dig deeper. "Ow, ow, ow , ow, DAMN IT! THIS FREAKING CAT!" Minato watched the fight unfold, both women jumping around trying to catch the cat, yelling some choice words here and there. Before he could try to mouth a protest, something fuzzy launched at his face, knocking him out of his chair.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled, running over to the shocked man on the floor. "Fricking cat! Let go of him!" Kushina tried to pull the cat off of him, but the thing was as stubborn as her. He wasn't clawing at him like he was to her, but he was still launched on to him. "I'm going to ship you to China! Chinese people _love _cats!" She indirectly threatened the animal's life as she continued to pull as if her life depended on it. The cat let go as Kushina gave a powerful tug, the force sending her flying backward. The cat scrambled off the woman and ran under the desk, curling into a ball and laying down. Kushina gave a fox like growl, showing her obvious hatred for the animal. "I'll let this slide this once.." Both women turned to the Hokage, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"THANK YOU!" Mikoto jumped around, pumping her fist in the air, doing a little cheer. She ran out the door, shouting something about Fugaku and Itachi before she was out of sight. Kushina stood up and helped Minato up from the ground. She was surprised he wasn't scratched up.. "Are you okay?" She was concerned, yes. A cat launched at his face.

"I'm fine." He laughed, "I've never seen anything like that in my life." She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry it took so long. But, ya know.." He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I personally like dogs.." He scoffed and kneeled in front of his desk, seeing the cat not there. "Where'd he go?" Kushina spun around on her heel, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, "I am _not _catching him again!" Minato sent her a bored look, standing up and brushing his vest off, "I'll get my team to do it."

"You know," She spun around to face him again, coming mere inches from his face, "Y-you…uh.." Minato didn't notice her sudden change of state as he held up a finger and dug threw his desk draw, pulling out a few blue prints. "I have a new mission for you , Kushina." Her ears perked up at this. "Huh?"

"You're gonna help me build the new Ichiraku's."


	9. Chapter 9

"OW!" Kushina wagged her hand rapidly, as if to make the pain go away, "That's hurts, ya know!" She put her finger in her mouth as she went back to work on building the frame. "When you said I'm gonna help you build it, I didn't think you meant literally.." She said as she steadied the nail in place, actually aiming the hammer this time. "What'd you think I meant?" She pouted and looked away. She thought they'd be in his office drawing out the plans for the new Ichiraku's stand together, not outside hammering her fingers off. "Nothing." He shrugged and held the wood in place for her, silently hoping she doesn't hit her finger again.

"You wanted to help." He stated, smiling that she didn't hit her finger again. "Besides," He stood up and took the hammer from her grasp and started hammering the nail from behind her, "it's great to have someone creative help out with this." She gulped silently, feeling the blood gush up to her cheeks at the sudden closeness. Minato didn't seem to notice this as he hammered another nail into the wood.

"S-so, how do you know how to do this stuff? The building, I mean.." Minato sent her a short glance, setting the nail in place, "When I graduated the Academy when I was ten," He hammered the nail in place, "I didn't get placed on a team right away, so I helped around the village and on farms for the time being." _So he's experienced. _"That sounds nice! I graduated a little late because I sucked at ninjutsu.." She rubbed her forearm bashfully. "Everyone has problems." He shifted his angle to get the top of the frame in place. "What'd you have trouble with?" She asked.

Minato paused, "_Almost_ everybody.."

Kushina walked away to work on one of the other wooden frames, sticking her tongue out, "Whatever." He chuckled and went back to his work. There was a good silence between the two, besides the sound of metal hitting wood, until Kushina plopped down on her butt, holding her hand out while biting her lip. "What's wrong?" She glared at the little piece of wood sticking out of her palm, "Freaking splinter." Minato put down his tools and walked over to her, taking her hand to examine the little wound. She jerked her hand back when he went to grab the little devil, "Hold still." Disobeying, she scooted away every time he went to grab her wrist. "No! I've had these before, they hurt!" He sighed, "Maybe if you hold still, it won't hurt as much." He took ahold of her elbow, "But it still hurts, ya know!" He tsked at her stubborn attitude.

"If you stay still, the worst it'll do is sting." He said, holding her hand in place. She nodded and closed her eyes. Minato carefully grabbed the little prick of wood and pulled it out of her palm, trying not to hurt her. When he was finished, he set her hand in her lap and stood up. Kushina cracked open one eye. Was that all there was to it? "That's it? That didn't even hurt!" She started wide eyed at her hand, thinking he used some jutsu or something.

"Magic of staying still."

She narrowed her eyes at his back as he walked over to the wooden post and picked up his hammer. Deciding she's not really fit for building, she walked over to watch the Hokage hammer nails to death. He had a few nails placed between his lips, holding the nail in place with one hand while hammering with the other. "You're staring.." She yelped back in surprise. How had she not seen him turn to her? Clearing her throat, she turned to the wood and held it steady for him, keeping her back to him.

"So, uh." She tried to start conversation, "You enjoying the weather?"

Minato snorted, "I don't know _one _person who is enjoying this heat."

Kushina had to agree. This heat was ridiculously hot. Her clothes were starting to stick to her skin and her hair was glued to the back of her neck and forehead. "No arguing with that." She straightened her back when he started hammering again, not wanting to mess this up in the slightest.

They worked on the stands frame from sunrise to after sunset. Many complaining and whining took place during the days work, but Minato lived through it. Kushina had more than one finger wrapped in bandages. Most of them were red and throbbing, a few even bled a little. Bright side is Minato learned something new today… _Don't give Kushina Uzumaki a hammer. _

Minato sighed, glancing at the woman beside him painfully trying stuff her hands in her pockets. "Maybe you shouldn't help me build the stand for the old man." Kushina snapped her head in his direction, "No! I want to help!" Minato raised an eyebrow, looking towards her hands. She sheepishly put her hands behind her back, hiding them from his view.

"You could actually end up losing a finger if I allow you to help finish it up. It's almost done, so it's okay."

Kushina pouted, "But I want to help you…"

"Think about your fingers."

"They're fine!"

"They're practically broken."

"They've been through worse!" She threw her hands on her hips, and immediately removed them due to the pain that raced up her nerves. Minato sighed, looking at the swelled and blistered hands this woman has. He doesn't want her to hold a hammer. Ever. Again. He'll even make it a law if he has too.

"You _will not _touch the hammer. Don't even look at the hammer." She nodded. Confused, but agreed anyway. "You think you could manage not to hurt yourself if I let you hold a paint brush?" Kushina felt her pride fall to her toes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She protests in the name of her pride. "If I'm able to hold a hammer, I'm pretty sure I can hold a paint brush, ya know!"

Minato tsked, "But you _couldn't_ hold the hammer, that's why I asked." She went to hit him, but her efforts were easily dodged. "I'll finish up the dirty work. You could start painting."

"But I can help you with the dirty work! I don't want to paint." She whined.

Minato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is one stubborn woman. "Fine, you know what? We'll both paint. How's that?"

"But what about th-?"

"It's fine." He said, cutting her off. She huffed, but didn't press any further. He walked her home, up to her door step. "I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, same place." He walked off the porch and down to the street.

"I'll show you what I can do. No broken bones can stop me!" She said, clutching a fist as much as she can without whaling out in pain.

He shook his head, sending her a salute before jumping to the stars and disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Kushina wrapped her hands in gaze before slipping on her gloves and making her way out the door. Usually she wouldn't be so happy waking up at sunrise, but she has her reasons. Closing and locking the door behind her, she made her way to meet Minato. Her hands and fingers still sting a great deal, but she refuses to give in and see a medic. She'll have to deal with it for a while longer until they finish the stand for the old man. Upon reaching the meeting place, she was shocked at what she seen. Yes, Minato finished building the stand _without _her. Grumbling, she started looking for the Hokage responsible.

"Kushina.." She turned around, seeing the man she was looking for. She was about to open her mouth to ask, but was cut off. "Wrong side of the village." She blinked, mouth still open. "You're on the wrong side of the village." Minato stated blankly.

She then took a better look at her surroundings, finally noticing that she was indeed on the wrong side. Their meeting point is in the opposite direction. Closing her mouth, she walked pass him. He followed after, mumbling something about 'small brains' along the way.

"I'm helping you with the dirty work." She mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Then you're really going to hate me in a little bit."

"What? Why?" She stopped in her tracks as they reached their destination. Minato motioned her to turn around. When she turned around and saw the stand, her jaw dropped. The stand was pretty much finished; all that it needs is to be painted. "You finished it without me!"

"Not exactly." Minato said, tossing a paint brush at her. She didn't react quickly enough, resulting in the paint brush whacking her in the face. "..You were supposed to catch that."

"Ow~." Kushina rubbed her nose where the object hit her.

"You don't just watch something fly at your face."

"You don't just _throw_ something at my face!" She looked down to the three paint cans in front of her, bending down, she began to open them. "Red…white.. Hey! Where's the orange?"

"Try looking in the third can, Kushina.." Minato sweat dropped.

She looked over to the other can and opened it, surly, there was the orange paint. "Oh.."

Minato poured the red paint in a tin; dipping his paint roller in it he began painting one of the walls of the stand. Kushina mimicked his actions, dipping her paint brushed in the paint and started painting the outline of the wall.

…

….

"My nose hurts."

"I wonder why."

Half way through the day, they finished painting. They were sitting on a roof across from the drying stand.

"We have a lot of paint left over." Kushina said, leaning on her elbow staring down to the stand they just finished. "What are you going to do with all of it?" Minato shrugged, looking at the paint brush in his hand with wet paint still on it. His eyes darted from the brush to the woman beside him, before he casually brushed it up her cheek.

Kushina shrieked at the sudden coldness touching her cheek, looking horrified to the man beside her. "D-Did you just..?"

"Now your cheek matches your hair." He smiled, looking at the red line on her face. Kushina narrowed her eyes, taking the white paint she had and smashing it on his forehead.

"Aw. I don't know what your forehead matches.." She pouted. She didn't have a remark to it like he did.

Narrowing his eyes, he slapped the brush he had on her face and drug it across her lips, making her gag a little bit. "Your face is getting red. I am sure it's not just from the paint.."

Kushina stared blankly at him, cheeks coloring more unconsciously. He stared back, slowly lifting the paint brush to the other side of her cheek. She didn't even notice until she felt the familiar chill run down her neck. Tsking, she launched at him. The forced made him tumble over, bringing her with him. They landed roughly on the ground, startling everyone in the area. The only thing seen when the dust cleared, was a woman covered in red paint sitting on top the Hokage, painting his face white.

Everyone paused and stared oddly at the two people on the ground. Minato noticed this, but couldn't bring himself to care. Sure, he's the Hokage, the most powerful man in the village. Who cares?

Minato sat up, causing Kushina to fall on her butt while he walked over and grabbed some of the orange paint. Kushina saw this and bolted down the street through all the people gathering, Minato not far behind her.

Kushina knew he would catch up to her before her brain could even think of blinking. She ran through the streets, face covered in red paint earning skeptical looks from people. "Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through! Running away from the Hokage, ya know!" She squeezed through everyone, trying not to get paint on them as she went.

"Oh, there you are." She looked over to the man running on the roofs beside her, catching up quick.

"And you call _me _the weirdo!" She said, taking a sharp turn around a building.

Minato snorted, "You _are_ a weirdo!" He jumped across to the houses beside her. Minato sent a shadow clone around the other side earlier to catch her. He chuckled.

Kushina halted to a stop when a familiar man walked in her line on vision. _Wasn't he just..? _She yelped when he ran towards her, she turned to run away but crashed into _another _familiar man. Realization hit her as both men boxed her from escaping. _"_Dirty trick, Mr. Hokage." She glared at him, well, who she thinks is him..whatever. He laughed as his shadow clone held her in place as he walked closer. Kushina squeezed her eyes closed, but reopened them when she felt something cold rubbing against her skin.

"It'll stain your skin if you keep it on any longer." Minato said, taking a wet clothe to her face to wipe the paint off. Oh. Ok. Kushina looked to the side in embarrassment as he continued to wipe her face clean. Both Minato's suddenly froze, she felt the clones arms stiffen around her. She looked up to the Minato who was in front of her. He had a cold stare, staring blankly at her. She looked over her shoulder some to look at his clone, seeing him doing the same thing. _Did I … miss something? _

She gasped slightly when the shadow clone disappeared, leaving in a puff of smoke. She felt the real one put a hand on her shoulders and the other go under her knees, lifting her off the ground, cold, blank stare in his eyes. Before she knew it, they were in front of her home and he was walking her into the house.

"..Minato?" He set her down on the couch and made his way back to the front door.

"Stay here." He said, closing the door behind him. The sound of a jutsu being formatted came to her ears. _Is he sealing me in here? _She stood up and ran to the door and tried to pull it open. _It won't open.. _She started kicking and banging on the door, like her life source was literally on the other side. _What's going on? What is he doing?_

"Minato!"

* * *

**May end up rewriting this chapter. Don't think it'd my best work..**


	11. Chapter 11

Kushina continued to bang and kick at the door. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know _why_ he sealed her in here. She just wanted out of here, and to know why Minato acted the way he did so suddenly.

"Minato!" She gave one last kick before falling to her knees. "What is wrong?" She sighed and looked over to the couch where a kunai was laying. Gasping, she ran over to the object, suddenly having more energy. Picking up the weapon, she noticed it had three blades and markings on it. _This is Minato's! _Why he'd leave this with her made her all the more curious and worried. She clutched the kunai to her chest and sat down.

"_Kushina?_" She bolted up at the knock at the door and raced over. She tried to pull it open, but her efforts were meaningless. _Oh yeah. _"_Kushina, are you okay?_"

"Mikoto?" Kushina recognized her friend's voice and calmed down, but remained curious.

"_Yes. Minato told me to come here and stay with you. Even though I can't come in.."_ She laughed apologetically.

"Can you let me out? Is there anything you can do about the seal?" Kushina asked, not really holding on to much hope.

Mikoto sighed, "_I'm sorry, no. The Hokage uses high quality sealing. I'm useless."_ She sat against the door on the outside.

Kushina sat against the door on the inside, thinking it's no use in trying to get out anymore. "Did he say anything about why?" She at least wants to know what's going on.

"_No. But, Fugaku said something about the Hidden Cloud before he left."_

Kushina froze. She understood now. "Re-Really? That's.."

"_Minato said to stay alert just in case. I know you won't like this, Kushina but, I've been assigned to protect you. Some ANBU are in the area too."_

"I don't see any need. I can't get out and no one can get in.." Kushina said, twisting the kunai in her hands.

"_He's just thinking of your wellbeing._" Kushina huffed, a hint of a blush coating her cheeks.

"Might as well get comfortable."

Mikoto smiled, "_You're right. This could be a while._" Mikoto heard some kunai slashing in the distance and straightened up. She activated her sharingan and kept her guard.

"Ouch!" Kushina yelped.

"_You alright? What happen?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cut my finger." Kushina watched the little blood roll down the kunai blade. _Wonder if that's a bad thing.._ "You know about the special kunai the Hokage uses, right?"

"_Yeah, I do."_

"Will anything happen if blood gets on the markings on it?" She felt that it was a dumb question, but she was curious.

Mikoto thought for a moment, "_Well, if it's not in Minato's possession, it might give him a notice. I believe his chakra is marked in it. Why you ask?"_

"…Oops."

Mikoto gave the tree in the yard a bored look, "_Let me guess…"_

"Yes."

"_Kushina.." _Mikoto sighed.

"I said I cut my finger! It was an accident!" She frilled her arms around in defense, dropping the kunai in her lap. They sat there and talked for a few hours before anything was heard about the situation going on. A jounin and a few masked ANBU hooped in front of Mikoto to report a message to her from the Hokage.

"_Fugaku, what's wrong?" _

Kushina shifted to where her ear was against the door so she could listen to the conversation.

"_There were a few groups sent in from Cloud, but we finally got it taken care of." _She heard Mikoto sigh in relief along with some movement.

_What about Minato?_ Kushina bit her lip to keep herself from voicing her thoughts.

"_And the Hokage?_" Mikoto asked, sensing Kushina's discomfort.

"_That's why we were sent here. Hokage- sama said he will be here shortly, and that it's okay to leave." _One of the ANBU spoke up.

_Minato's coming?!_ Kushina started to panic, looking in every direction trying to find something to do.

Mikoto sighed and walked over to Fugaku, "_Alright. Be safe, Kushina!" _With that, they hooped off.

Kushina jumped to her feet, nearly tripping and ran to her bedroom, leaving the kunai by the door. She leaped over her bed and stumbled into her closet, sliding the door shut after. She doesn't know why she's hiding; it just felt right for the moment. _This is stupid._

Her bedroom door opened, and she saw Minato walk in, placing his kunai in his pouch. She watched him walk around the bed through the crack of the door. "Kushina.." She jerked back when he walked towards the closet, hitting her head on the wall. "There you are." She hissed, rubbing the back of her head as Minato stood in front of the closet door. "Why are you in the closet?"

"No reason." She said as he slid the door open to reveal him standing there, raising an eyebrow at her. She tried to scoot back when he kneeled down in front of her, but was stopped by the wall. She took his appearance in. He was wearing his vest and cloak. He also had some dirt on him and his skin looked a bit clammy.

"Lift up your shirt." He said bluntly.

_Huh? What?_

Minato then realized what he had said came out the wrong way, "I mean, let me see the seal." She nodded and sat up, hesitantly unzipping her vest. Once her vest was off, she lifted her shirt enough for him to see the seal. Minato scanned the seal for a minute before he placed his hands upon her abdomen.

Kushina's heart jumped in her throat, "W-What are you doing?"

"Working something into the seal formula.." He said.

Kushina could feel her heart thumping where his hands were, and she was sure he could feel it. She watched as the seal shifted and turned. She began to worry..

"There, done." He said, but his hands remained on her stomach. Kushina slowly looked from the seal to him, her heart going a thousand a minute. They stared at each for the longest time before Minato looked back down to the seal, breaking eye contact. Kushina stared wide eyed as he leaned down to her stomach, kissing right above her belly button.

"Minato?" She felt her cheeks rapidly heating up. He sat up from her stomach and inched towards her face. Kushina, who wasn't expecting this, backed up into the wall again. She watched as he leaned in, not sure on what to do. When it got to where she could feel his breath, she closed her eyes.

Here they were, in her closet, _kissing._ What a weird thing to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Kushina woke up half way off her bed, drool dripping into her nose from the upside down position. She sat up, her long messy hair falling down her back and face. She wiped the spit off her mouth and nose and went to get out of bed. Her foot was tangled up in the sheets, causing her to trip and fall. Luckily, her arms flew out and caught her before she could bang her head into the floor. Grumbling, she untangled her leg and made her way to the bathroom.

"Haah!" She jumped back in surprise upon seeing her own reflection in the mirror. "Don't I look hot?" Undressing, she stepped into the shower after brushing through her jungle hair. When she was nice and clean, she dried off and dressed. She was in a huge mood for some ramen. Yes. She smiled wide and made her way to Ichiraku's.

"KUSHINA!" Kushina nearly jumped out of her skin when Obito abruptly screamed her name upon entering the ramen stand. "Ramen contest, you and me. Right now." Obito said.

Kushina grinned.

…

"Did you hear? Hokage- sama has a girlfriend!" Mikoto was walking from stand to stand with one of Fugaku's relatives. Mikoto nodded, smiling wide.

"Yes. I believe that is true."

"Knowing the Fourth Hokage, she's probably very formal and similar to himself."

Mikoto laughed almost nervously, "Well, actually she's-"

"YOU ALL WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY AS THE DAY, I, UZUMAKI KUSHINA, BEAT UCHIHA OBITO IN A RAMEN EATTING CONTEST!" Kushina was standing on top the ramen stand, clutching her fist, yelling about her victory. Obito was creating a gloomy aura in the crowed. "HAHAHA! I WIN!" Some people clapped, knowing very well that the young Uchiha was a ramen eating champ.

"Uh, Hokage- sama, there's a woma-" A jounin said who was in the Hokage's office.

"I know." Minato cut the man off, watching the scene from his office window.

"Shouldn't we sto-"

"No. Let her be." He smiled, watching as Obito tried to push her off the stand.

"That's one odd woman." The jounin said, watching how Obito finally succeeded in pushing her off.

Minato sighed, "Tell me about it." The jounin bowed and left the Hokage in peace. Minato continued to watch the show down between his student and Kushina for a few more minutes before turning back to his paper work with a small amused smile on his face.

...

"Minato?" Minato looked up from the paperwork to the woman in front of him.

"Kushina?" He looked behind him to the window where she was a moment ago to see the crowed had cleared and things weren't haptic anymore. What the? "Weren't you just..?" Minato was suddenly grabbed around his torso, nearly being knocked over. He looked to the side a little to see Kushina hugging him, tightly wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Did you hear? I beat Obito in a ramen eating contest!"

Minato chuckled, "Yes, I heard. More like saw." Kushina pulled up a chair next to him behind his desk and ended up falling asleep, with her cheek against his shoulder. Minato couldn't bring himself to care about the drool.

"Minato- sensei?" Kakashi walked into the office, but froze when seeing the woman sleeping against the man. "Uh?"

Minato raised an eyebrow, daring him to go on.

"Never mind.." He slowly walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. "What weirdo's." He mumbled. He jumped aside when a kunai blade came through the wooden door next to his shoulder. Sweat dropping, he hurried out of the building, away from the sharp objects the Hokage throws.

Kushina shifted in the chair and would have fallen over if Minato didn't catch her. "Uh oh." He tried to steady her to where she wouldn't fall over, but results were invalid. Sighing, he gave up and pulled her into his lap, going to finish the last few papers and take her home. He then took notice of how soaked his shoulder was, but laughed it off.

After finishing up the few papers, he adjusted Kushina in his arms before taking off towards her home on foot, wanting to take his time. He got many lookes and coos, but ignored them the best he could. Once he got her home, he laid her in her bed at looked at her for a moment, brushing her hair out of her face. Leaning down, he removed her forehead protector and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before taking his leave.

"Minato.." He paused at the door way at the sound of his name, "Come…here.." He hesitantly walked back over to her side where she was just waking up. When he made it over, he was yanked on to the bed by his arm and next to Kushina. "Stay.." She sighed, lazily tossing her arms around him. Minato mimicked her actions, tucking her head under his chin.

"You're weird."

"I know." She sighed once again before falling back asleep.

* * *

_We're all a little weird and, life's weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them, then we fall in mutual weirdness, and that's what we call love._


End file.
